lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Hellboy: The Video Game
LEGO Hellboy '''is a video game to be released on April 23, 2037. It is based on the films by Guillermo del Toro. Gameplay You control two characters or one character while the other is controlled by another player. The B.P.R.D. is the central hub. Levels '''Hellboy Level 1: Prologue Playable Characters: Bruttenholm (Young), Soldier Enemies: Nazis Boss: Kroenen (with 1 heart) Level 2: The Museum Monster Playable Characters: Hellboy, Abe Sapien, John Myers Enemies: Museum Security Boss: Sammael (with 3 hearts) Level 3: Chaos Underground Playable Characters: Hellboy, Abe Enemies: Juvenile Sammaels Boss: Kroenen (with 3 hearts) Level 4: Follow Liz And Myers Playable Characters: Hellboy, Katie Enemies: Juvenile Sammaels Boss: None Level 5: Rasputin's Mausoleum Playable Characters: Hellboy, Hellboy (True Form), Myers, Liz Sherman, Tom Manning Enemies: Juvenile Sammaels Boss: Grigori Rasputin (with 4 hearts), Behemoth (with 5 hearts) BONUS LEVEL: The Revenge Of Haupstein Playable Characters: Hellboy, Abe, Liz, Sammael Enemies: Zinco Security Boss: Ilsa Haupstein (with 2 hearts and in the Nazi robot, with 3 hearts) The plot of this level is: Rasputin's ghost (who looks just like he does in the comics) has Rodrick Zinco resurrect Ilsa Haupstein and she takes over the B.P.R.D. base in Antarctica where John Myers is stationed. Myers is captured and Hellboy, Abe, and Liz arrive at the base to rescue him. Haupstein summons Sammael, who battles Hellboy and is defeated. Haupstein then starts the timer on a bomb and flees with Myers. Hellboy, Liz, and Abe team up with Sammael to disarm the bomb. They succeed, but Haupstein attacks them using a giant Nazi mech, which is destroyed. A Zinco helicopter arrives and rescues Haupstein, and she and Rasputin plan to build an army of magical creatures to destroy the B.P.R.D. Hellboy, Abe, Liz, and Myers return to the B.P.R.D. to combat the villains and Sammael joins them. Characters * Hellboy- comes in Normal, Young, and True Form. Abilities (Normal): Super Strength, Shoot Targets, Night Vision, Summon Kitten. Abilities (Young): Mini Access. Abilities (True Form): Super Strength, Shoot Targets, Fly, Fire Beam, Electricity, Night Vision * Abe Sapien- comes in Normal only. Abilities: Dive Underwater, Find Hidden Objects, Shoot Targets * Liz Sherman- comes in Normal and Burning. Abilities (Normal): Shoot Targets, Fire Beam, Hack Computer Terminals. Abilities (Burning): Shoot Targets, Fire Beam, Hack Computer Terminals, Fly * Trevor Bruttenholm- comes in Normal and Young. Abilities (Normal): Hack Computer Terminals. Abilities (Young): Destroy Silver LEGO, Hack Computer Terminals * Katie- comes in Normal only. Abilities: Mini Access * Thomas Manning- comes in Normal only. Abilities: Shoot Targets, Destroy Silver LEGO, Grapple * John Myers- comes in Normal and Injured. Abilities (Normal): Shoot Targets, Hack Computer Terminals, Grapple. Abilities (Injured): Shoot Targets, Hack Computer Terminals * Agent Lime- comes in Normal only. Abilities: Shoot Targets, Grapple * Agent Clay- comes in Normal only. Abilities: Shoot Targets, Grapple * Agent Moss- comes in Normal only. Abilities: Shoot Targets, Grapple * Agent Quarry- comes in Normal only: Abilities: Shoot Targets, Grapple * Grigori Emivoch Rasputin- comes in Normal and Nazi. Abilities (Normal): Shoot Targets, Electricity, Fire Beam, Night Vision, Summon Juvenile Sammael. Abilities (Nazi): Shoot Targets, Electricity, Fire Beam, Destroy Silver LEGO * Karl Ruprecht Kroenen- comes in Normal only. Abilities: Sword Switches, Shoot Targets * Ilsa Haupstein- comes in Normal and Resurrected. Abilities (Normal): Shoot Targets, Hack Computer Terminals. Abilities (Resurrected): Shoot Targets, Hack Computer Terminals, Access Fair Folk Panels * Sammael- comes in Normal only. Abilities: Super Strength, Grapple, Dive Underwater Category:LEGO Hellboy Series Category:Video Games